


ice stars

by viraseii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Lance!, Keith has Synesthesia, Keith takes Lance to dinner, Kissing, M/M, Synesthesia, implied that they were hooking up before, then they date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viraseii/pseuds/viraseii
Summary: Heat rises to his cheeks. "Like... you and me,officialofficial?" He can see the dangerous slash of hope fringed with fear sparkling behind Keith's eyes. "You want... withme?"Keith huffs a laugh, the warmth from his breath skittering over Lance's lips. "Who else is going to make blowjob innuendo at me across the table of a fancy restaurant, drinking lemonade like a grade schooler?"





	ice stars

**Author's Note:**

> im in pst where its still lances birthday fight me??

**kk-47:** Yeah we're going to a strip club actually and we're gonna get crazy wasted and sit for private dances and eventually you'll take a dancer home and have the time of your life and I'll pay for everything

 **codeblue:** omg Keith ur the best

 **kk-47:** It was a fucking joke

 **kk-47:** Control yourself

 **codeblue:** :(

 **kk-47:** I'm taking you out to dinner, though

 **kk-47:** That restaurant with the fancy star-shaped ice cubes you enjoyed

 **codeblue:** OMG KEITH UR THE BEST

 **kk-47:** Welcome

 **codeblue:** srsly man

 **codeblue:** if im ever mean to u again

 **codeblue:** i just want u to know

 **codeblue:** ill always love and appreciate u with my whole heart for this

 **kk-47:** Ok

 **kk-47:** That would mean so much more if you were maybe any less fickle than the average six year old

 **kk-47:** But I'll take it

 **codeblue:** ;]

 **codeblue:** where we goin after the restaurant

 **codeblue:** ;] ;]

 **kk-47:** Home

 **kk-47:** To sleep

 **codeblue:** ;] ;] ;] ;]

 **kk-47:** Alone, in our own beds, in our own homes, separate

 **codeblue:** ;[

 **kk-47:** Nice conversation

 **codeblue:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **kk-47:** Goddamn it

 **kk-47:** Ok bye see you tonight

 **codeblue:** ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) :] :] :] (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

* * *

Lance grins and swirls his drink - the star ice cubes are small lumps now, edges worn down. He leans back in his seat and sighs, rolling his head back and staring up at the ceiling strewn with strings of lights. They're the twinkling kind, circled around where they're sitting. His stomach is bursting.

"Hey," Keith says, but when Lance looks up, he's talking to the waitress. "We're ready for it now."

The waitress nods as Lance raises an eyebrow. "Ready for what, now?"

"It's your birthday," Keith shrugs. "Can't go without cutting cake."

Lance breaks into a smile. "Jesus, you pulled out all the stops," he says, dropping his chin to rest on the back of his hand, propped up at the elbow. His happiness is bubbling inside him with the lemonade.

"Knew you'd appreciate it, because you're a princess," Keith snorts.

Lance blinks in agreement, smiling still. "Aw, who's gonna fill the place of my knight in shining armor, then?"

"Probably Hunk." Lance internally winces. He sort of not so subtly blew Hunk off today to do this. "Doesn't he kill the spiders?"

Lance scowls. "Cmon, man, don't ruin my day by bringing up hellish abominations like spiders."

Keith rolls his eyes - whatever he's saying flies in one ear and out the other because that's when Lance catches sight of the waitress returning with a small metal square in her hand. She lowers it on the table, swiping away their used plates, smiles at him - he spares her a wink, maybe he can get her number later - and leaves again. Keith reaches over and lifts the square metal top off the cake, revealing a lovely dark blue cube with swirling chocolate designs on top.

"'S red velvet inside," Keith informs him, picking up the single candle from the side of the plate and sticking it through the middle. Tiny blue frosting roses decorate the edges of the cake, those mint flavored sphere sprinkles dotting it like stars. Lance is _vibrating_ with excitement. Keith picks up the matchbox and swiftly lights the candle, setting the spent match down next to his glass. He leans forward, his crossed arms on the table, and smiles.

"Make a wish?"'

Lance's face is going to split open. He thinks about it for a second, nods, and blows it out, glancing up at Keith. "What, you're not going to sing for me?" he teases.

Keith raises an eyebrow. "No." He picks up the unused butter knife and slices down the middle - Lance takes his fork and stabs into it, shoveling it into his mouth before leaning back with a hum to appreciate the soft press of sweetness into all the corners of his mouth.

He brings one hand up to cover his mouth as he speaks. "Why's it blue, if it's red velvet?"

"You're blue," Keith answers. "Also, the taste of cream cheese is just screaming in my ears, but red velvet is good."

Lance nods. "What's it like, to you?"

Keith hesitates. "It tastes like... like your voice, kind of."

Lance smiles, purely sugar-sweet this time, because - fuck, that's so nice. Keith put so much thought into this. His heart's going to burst.

Keith returns it as he takes his own bite, closing his eyes, nodding after a second. "'S good," he murmurs.

"You know," Lance says in a low voice. "There's more than one way to taste me."

Keith kicks him.

They take a walk. The restaurant is downtown, not far from the waterfront, so they stroll along the side of the river. Soft cream light dances on the roses that line the left of the path, on the gentle lapping of the water on the right, on Keith as he kicks a rock along as they walk. The bright red lowlights in his hair fan out into view in the light breeze, bangs playing along his browline. Lance reaches out and tucks the blue chunk Keith got for him behind Keith's ear, and the other boy glances up.

They pause, on the corner of a bridge, cars rushing past behind Lance.

"I was, uh, thinking," Keith begins.

"Dangerous," Lance grins. Keith gives him a withering look.

"Well, I had a proposal for you, but if you don't want to hear it, we can just head home now," he scowls.

"Awww." Lance catches his arm and draws him closer. "What kind of proposal?"

Keith huffs at him before bringing his hands up to frame either side of Lance's face. "The kind," he murmurs, pulling Lance's face down into a brief kiss as Lance's hands settle around his waist. "Where we make this... official, if you want."

Lance's heart stops.

Mind short-circuits.

Make it official?

Keith wants to make it official?

Heat rises to his cheeks. "Like... you and me, _official_ official?" He can see the dangerous slash of hope fringed with fear sparkling behind Keith's eyes. "You want... with _me?"_

Keith huffs a laugh, the warmth from his breath skittering over Lance's lips. "Who else is going to make blowjob innuendo at me across the table of a fancy restaurant, drinking lemonade like a grade schooler?"

Lance's world is toppling, upside down. Keith and he have been a thing for... months now. The idea of it - of them - being _real,_ something _concrete..._

"Hey," Keith says, and something in his tone is different. "You can say no. Whatever we're doing now is still fine with me-"

Wait. Wait wait wait, no. "No no no," Lance mumbles quickly. "Nope. I mean, yeah, yup, yes, yes please, yeah, yes." Keith blinks at him. "Oh my god, yes, god, Keith, I'm not gonna say no this is the best present you've given me all my life, I..."

Keith's eyes are widening, the corner of his mouth playing cautiously upward, and Lance totally one hundred percent caves at that expression. "Fuck," he laughs, swooping down and crashing his lips into Keith's, pulling Keith's waist to his so they're flush against each other from the belt-up. He revels in how Keith lets out a small gasp of noise half through his nose, revels in the fiery touch of Keith's fingers gripping against Lance's short hair, revels in the racing heartbeat he can feel behind Keith's shirt, reveling in the warmth of Keith's mouth, Keith's lips, Keith's tongue. Thick with the taste of the wine he drank earlier, softened with the sugary frosting of Lance's cake.

They break away after a couple minutes, breath hazing out in short gasps as they race to catch it. "Still sleeping separately tonight?" Lance's voice floats delicately on the wind, playfully innocent yet at the same time anything but. Keith's eyes are still closed, his face is still leaned forward too close to Lance's.

"Set director's holding a meeting at 7 tomorrow morning," Keith replies breathlessly as Lance appreciates the rosy flush on his cheeks.

"I'm sure we can finish before 7 tomorrow morning," Lance smirks, and Keith smiles before burying his face into Lance's collarbone. Lance brings his arms up around his - _boyfriend,_ \- squeezing tightly as Keith reciprocates with arms around Lance's mid-back.

"Fine," Keith says, voice muffled slightly with Lance's shirt. He pulls back and looks up at Lance again, eyes soldering.

Lance smiles and moves to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice pure fluff for the best boi. Still on hiatus, sorry.


End file.
